Love Letter
by blushingpocky
Summary: It's unnecessary to read his letter, because he'll always come home. Come to me. S.N Drabble, Special for Shrine Events : Toshoku no Hanabira, prompt : Red Rose. Warn : a little OOC, AR.


Love Letter

Disc : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Tsuminaki Hakanaki Mono © Piero

**Special for Shrine Event, Toshoku no Hanabira**.

**Prompt : Red Rose.**

"Sasuke, hari ini hari terakhir kau libur, 'kan?" tanya Naruto sambil mencicipi sup _miso_ buatannya sendiri, kepada Sasuke yang sedang sibuk menulis sepucuk surat di meja makannya.

"Hn. Dan kau bagaimana? Bukankah sebentar lagi ujian _chuunin_ akan dimulai?" jawab sang pemuda _raven_.

"Oh, itu~. Aku sudah mendaftarkan diri, kok. Jadi, ketika ujiannya tiba, aku akan menunjukkan seluruh kekuatanku! Makanya sekarang aku punya banyak waktu senggang!" jawab Naruto bersemangat sambil menghidangkan sup _miso_ buatannya tadi.

Sasuke membuka amplop berwarna putih polos itu, dan memasukkan surat yang ditulisnya tadi ke dalamnya.

"Naruto," panggil Sasuke, sambil menyerahkan amplop putih tadi padanya. Mata Naruto terbelalak, terkejut. Kemudian dia mengambil amplop itu, sambil menundukkan kepala,

"Apa…kali ini _rank A mission_?"

"Tidak… kali ini _rank S mission_…," jawab Sasuke sambil menundukkan kepalanya juga. Naruto hanya menjawab pelan, "Oh…"

Ya, semenjak 10 tahun belakangan ini, mereka berdua mulai diberikan misi-misi berbahaya. Karena itu, jika salah satu dari mereka sudah diperintahkan untuk mengambil tugas itu, orang yang akan melaksanakan misi itu harus meninggalkan sebuah surat untuk salah satu yang _harus_ menunggu.

"Jika aku mati, buka amplop itu," ucap Sasuke, dengan mimik a la Uchihanya. Naruto semakin menundukkan kepala.

_Padahal seberapa bahayapun misinya, dia selalu kembali… Tapi dia tetap meninggalkan sebuah surat untukku. Baka._

"Jangan bilang hal seperti itu."

Keheninganpun menyelimuti mereka begitu mereka mulai menyantap sarapannya.

* * *

><p>"Huaah! Lagi-lagi misi tingkat D! Dasar nenek Tsunade!" geram Naruto. Ya, misi kali ini, Naruto harus menyiram ladang bunga milik seorang kakek tua di pinggir kampong Konoha.<p>

"Haah, kapan selesainya kalau begini—" Ucapannya terputus saat dia melihat serumpun bunga mawar di ladang itu.

"…Nanti aku minta sedikit," gumam Naruto, kemudian dia mengerjakan misinya dalam diam.

* * *

><p>Sasuke hanya memandangi langit malam dari jendela. Naruto yang tertidur di tempat tidur di sebelahnya mulai tidak tahan dengan udara malam yang menusuk tulang, kemudian berkata, "Sasuke…dingin."<p>

"…Hn," gumam Sasuke, lalu menutup jendelanya.

"Hei, besok kau harus bangun pagi, 'kan? Dan kau tidak akan mendapat istirahat yang cukup ketika misi itu dimulai, jadi tidurlah sekarang."

Sasuke membuang mukanya, kembali menatap jendela itu, "Aku hanya berpikir… Jika pagi tiba… Kita takkan bias bersama lagi, 'kan?"

Naruto terkejut, kemudian menghela napas. Dia beranjak dari kasurnya, menuju tempat tidur Sasuke, dan langsung menindih pemuda _raven_ itu.

"Oi!" Melihat respon Sasuke, Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil, "Hari ini terbalik, ya? Hehehe."

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Sasuke…kau akan kembali, 'kan?" tanya Naruto, suaranya agak bergetar.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh… Sudah kubilang aku takkan pergi ke mana-mana, 'kan? Tentu saja aku akan kembali…," jawab Sasuke sambil mengelus pipi Naruto, dan mengecup dahinya. Narutopun balas melakukan hal yang sama.

"_Oyasumi. Mata Ashita,_"

* * *

><p>Naruto memandangi vas bunga mawar yang mulai dia isi sejak seminggu lalu. Bunga mawar berwarna merah itu selalu bertengger di sana. Bosan, Narutopun menghidupkan rokoknya. Dia menunggu. Benar-benar bosan tanpa Sasuke. Tak ada teman bertengkar.<p>

Ditatapnya juga amlop putih yang sama sekali tak disentuhnya sejak keberangkatan Sasuke seminggu yang lalu.

"…"

Dia menatap pintu depan rumahnya, merasakan _chakra_ seseorang dari luar.

"…," Naruto tersenyum tipis. Dia kenal _chakra_ ini. _Chakra_ orang yang paling disayangnya. Diambilnya amplop itu, kemudian dibakarnya.

* * *

><p><em>It's unnecessary to read his letter—<em>

* * *

><p>Pintu itupun terbuka, dan dipeluknya sosok yang memakai baju <em>anbu<em> tersebut, sambil tersenyum lebar,

"_Okaerinasai!_"

* * *

><p>—<em>Because he'll always come home. Come to me.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>End.<strong>


End file.
